Captured Goddesses
by ForeverLink98
Summary: COMMISSION PIECE! Commissioned By: Anonymous. WARNING! VERY DARK! (Semi-Sequel to Mission Gone Write). The gods have heard back from Piper McLean about what there is beyond a portal that opened up in the middle of the ocean, Zeus does not like what he hears. Nervous about a powerful military power undermining him, he sends Athena, Hestia and Artemis to investigate.


Sometimes, the Goddesses of Olympus really hated that of all their kin, Zeus was the one who took charge during the dying days of the Titans. Zeus was without a doubt a fantastic battle commander and could be wise when he was in the right mood. But much the same, he was also petty, childish, vindictive and impulsive. If he wanted something, whether it be a change to the rules the govern Olympus or simply a beautiful mortal woman to pleasure himself with. Zeus would have it; consequences be damned.

It was this exact attitude that led to three maiden goddesses being stuck in squishy mortal bodies. Goddesses of the highest worship and esteem reduced to mere demigoddess, purely because Zeus was paranoid about a parallel universe that lay beyond the portal that had opened up weeks before. An actual demigoddess had been sent to explore the new universe, and what she had revealed presented the population to be friendly but militant and prepared for conflict. Zeus didn't like prepared, and in his pettiness, he used this golden opportunity to punish the goddesses in question by stripping them of their powers and placing them in mortal, demigoddess bodies so they could scope out the new world for weaknesses they could exploit if necessary.

The first goddess in question was Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. She was simply being punished for spending too much time with her immortal huntresses, presenting herself physically as a preteen and not making any attempt to find a suitor like her father wanted. Instead, she turned men into animals when they annoyed her. The second was Hestia, Zeus's elder sister and Goddess of the Hearth, who went along more out of pity and sympathy for her nieces. Finally, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare and Zeus' favourite daughter was the last to suffer his pettiness. Like her sister, Athena was punished because she used her mind to make children rather than her body. Zeus thought this unnatural and it vexed him, so he took it out on her by sending her along when she raised concerns about Artemis not being safe in the new world.

Zeus had protected them of course, not wanting any real harm to come to the goddesses. He placed a spell on them to return them to Olympus in their immortal forms should they face imminent death. Athena herself thought it not enough but knew it better not to anger her father more than his pettiness had already allowed him to be. So now, the three goddesses were on their way to the portal in a crude wooden boat, Artemis complaining all the while that she was stuck in the form of an eighteen-year-old. Hestia sat comforting her, the latter looking slightly younger than her niece as a springy sixteen-year-old.

Athena herself, not looking a day younger than she normally did in her mature, fully developed body honestly didn't see what all the fuss was about. They would need to be grown enough to battle any potential foe they met on the other side anyway, so it made sense that they take on forms that allowed them to do so most efficiently. As they neared the portal, Athena stood at the front of the rowboat and prepared for what was to come.

"Artemis, Aunt Hestia, It's time. On my signal prepare to jump, the boat won't be coming with us," Athena advised.

"Where does the portal go exactly? Beyond you know, another plane of existence," Hestia asked curiously. Having remained relatively uninterested until this point.

"Directly into the office of a rather important man apparently. The daughter of Aphrodite that went through a while back said they talked at length."

"A man and a daughter of Aphrodite, I doubt much talking actually took place," Artemis interjected, her voice filled with annoyance.

"Supress your prejudices for now sister. If we are to avoid conflict we must come to an agreement with this man, even if costs us," Athena shot back. Artemis merely grunted in reluctant acknowledgement.

"Here it comes, be ready," Hestia said, pointing to the portal. Just as the boat floated mere feet from the shining blue swirl of light, all three goddesses leaped into and were sucked into the vortex and a weird display of space-time distortion.

The three depowered goddesses were flung through the portal at great pace, causing distortion and dizziness at they were flung through the channels of space and time, passing between the borders of one universe into another. It felt almost like an eternity before they finally began to slow down their destination in sight in the form of a bright light. All three were flung towards the light at breakneck pace, passing through it seamlessly as they appeared on the other side. All three landed on their hands and knees as they were flung from the portal, dizziness distorting their vision as they tried to get their bearings back.

After a few moments, they were finally able to pull themselves together and look around. They found themselves in a circular wooden office, unlike anything they'd seen before. The room was seemingly empty, but the distant sounds of chatter from the streets below told the goddesses they had made it.

"Maybe we should try and find this man little Piper McLean told us about?" Athena suggested, getting a nod from Hestia and a disinterested huff from Artemis.

"Sounds like a good idea, but where would we look? We don't even know what he looks like," Hestia replied with a frown, Athena knew she had a point and took a moment to ponder the problem.

"I'm pretty sure I could tell you."

All three goddesses spun around to find a tall, middle-aged man with long, spiky white hair standing in the doorway. He was dressed in something vaguely resembling eastern cultural dress. He took one look at the goddesses, then the open portal. A giddy smile spread across his face as he reached into his pocket. Hestia mistakenly took his smile as a sign he was friendly and went to greet him.

"Hello, you couldn't tell me…"

"Hestia no!" Artemis shouted, but it was already too late.

Without a second thought, the man pulled a hand full of small black balls from his pocket. He swiftly threw them on the ground, causing them to explode into clouds of black smoke. Within seconds all three mortal goddesses were coughing and spluttering as they inhaled the smoke. Artemis began to panic as she felt herself becoming drowsy, she tried to fight it and find the man so she could rip his throat out with her still demigoddess strength. However, the chemicals in the smoke quickly did their job as her body quickly became weaker and just like her weaker willed fellow, she succumbed to the effects. Artemis flopped to the ground unconscious, just as unknown to her, Hestia and Athena had moments before.

Within the now slowly clearing smoke, Jiraiya the white-haired pervert shinobi grinned. He collected up the powerless goddesses one by one, having the perfect place to take them. Slamming his hand onto the seal he maintained below the portal, it's shape and distortion shifted entirely. One by one he sent the three unconscious goddesses through the portal to places unknown, quickly following behind them once he was done. He chuckled to himself as he passed through his portal, a giddy smile still presents on his face.

"What did I do to get so lucky!"

Hours later, Artemis was the first to awaken from her chemical induced slumber. It took a moment, but her memories of what happened quickly came back to her. Almost out of instinct she instantly tried to get up, only for her eyes to widen in horror as she saw her wrists, and the wrists of her sisters were tied to the headboard of the bed they were all laid on. The horror only increased when she realised she wasn't wearing her tunic anymore, in fact none of them were.

"Athena, Hestia, wake up! Now!" Artemis hissed, causing both goddesses to slowly awaken as the effects of the smoke began to wear off.

"W-What, where are we?" Hestia asked, not recognising her surroundings.

"It would seem, Artemis's misandry may have been justified for once," Athena answered fully awake, staring down the object of her ire who stood at the bottom of the bed.

"My, my I am lucky!" Jiraiya said jovially as he inspected his three prizes. "A read haired, red eyed barely legal little cinnamon roll. A teenage, red haired, silver eyed, misandrist slut and a smouldering mature black haired, grey eyed vixen to round it all off. You know, I thought goddesses weren't able to come through the portal due to being connected to your world. But now I see you've been depowered and made mortal. I told Piper to get something good, but I never expected her to bag me three maiden goddesses. She's such a good girl!"

"Let us go, or I'll kill you where you stand creep!" Artemis yelled defiantly. "You touch me, and I'll slice your balls from your body and feed them to you!"

"Such nasty words from such a beautiful young woman," Jiraiya mocked, checking her out.

Jiraiys wasn't kidding, the goddess truly was a thing of beauty, especially in the clothes her form had adapted to due to being in Jiraiya's lustful presence alone. She was petite, with her red hair tied in a long ponytail that fell to her shoulder blades, with hateful silver eyes that shot glares that could kill matching the silver circuit on her forehead. Her lean, muscular, hunters' body that only became sexier as she wiggled about trying to get free, was adorned in a blue shirt that exposed her back and bra strap. Black booty shorts only meant for the slutty and the fitness obsessed, they barely covered her toned ass cheeks and showed them off brilliantly. All of this came together with her soft d-cup breasts hidden under the shirt, and her legs that despite her size seemed to go on forever, only covered by the brown boots that exposed her silver toenails. All of this was brought together with a matching blue bra and panties.

Jiraiya was almost in another world when his attention was suddenly drawn to the goddess laying to Artemis's left. A frightened look on her face, showing she'd never truly been this venerable before.

"Sir, why are you doing this? We only came to discuss diplomacy!" Hestia implored, whimpering in fright and sounding deliciously desperate.

The white-haired deviant didn't reply, he simply admired her as he had Artemis. She was the most petite of the lot, no taller than five foot. Her brown hair and pigtails give her a devilishly innocent look, with her warm red eyes and more modest chest than her sisters really brought the schoolgirl look home with her white shirt and pink bra, black mini skirt that stops at her upper thighs revealing her pink panties and knee-high black socks. Truly an innocence he wanted to permanently corrupt.

"What's the matter mortal, struggling to think of how you'll handle three divine beings in the bedroom. You'll likely be dead before you finish with one of us alone," Athena mocked, trying and succeeding to distract Jiraiya from her distressed aunt.

Jiraiya was instantly drawn to Athena's massive bust, an F-Cup he guessed, and her wide, childbearing hips covered in uncomfortably tight black bra and panties. He loved that on a woman, having bred the likes of Tsunade and Samui many times in the past due to such features. However, there were many other attributes that complemented these features. Her lush, wavy black hair that flowed over her shoulders and lower back, her smouldering grey eyes and ruby red lips that were perfectly covered in a layer of lipstick. A pink summer dress number that strained under her bust and stuck tightly to her mature, hourglass body which ended sacrilegiously short at her upper thigh. Finally, long black socks that clung to her long legs and matching black heels that showed off her painted grey toenails. She was truly the mature beauty of the lot, and a morsel he would save for last.

Surveying his captured maidens, Jiraiya's cock strained against his tight shinobi pants. The outline was visible from the outside, much to the goddess's disgust. He didn't care however; they would be seeing much more of it soon enough anyway.

"You'll find out very soon that you're wrong Lady Athena, but you know that don't you," Jiraiya responded with a smirk, only getting an eye roll in response.

"Why are we dressed this way?! I wouldn't dare dress like such…a slut! You dressed us like this didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?! YOU DEFILED US AND UNDRESSED US, PUTTING US IN THESE PERVERSE COSTUMES!" Artemis accused, all the while still struggling to get free.

"While I would take great pleasure in doing that, I assure you I didn't need to do a thing. Seems those tunics you were wearing adapted to the culture of the land. Since I'm the only one around, it adapted to my tastes," Jiraiya hypothesized, laughing all the while. The goddesses glared at him, frowning in disgust.

"Let us go, and we won't bring the wrath of Olympus down on you. Touch us, and there will be no mercy I assure you," Athena threatened. Jiraiya merely shrugged, much to her internal disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sure there won't be," Jiraiya shot back, smirking. "But first, who is going to help me out with this huge problem?"

Jiraiya crudely pointed at the bulge in his pants, causing the goddesses to react in different ways. Artemis began screaming and cursing him out, trying with all her might to get free. Hestia blushed and looked away, hoping to just disappear or suddenly turn into a little girl again to put him off. Athena's mind was going at a million miles a second trying to think of a way out of it, but all her ideas were coming up short. This man had a one-track mind, and that meant there one way out of this.

"I WON'T EVER PLEASURE YOU, NOT IN THIS MILLENIA OR THE NEXT!" Artemis roared, her declaration sounding almost like a challenge to the middle-aged shinobi.

"Oh, I'm going to have particular fun breaking you Artemis, you'll be my whore before the day is through!" Jiraiya declared, before bounding into action.

Jiraiya sprang atop of the moon goddess, his body pinning the kicking and screaming woman to the mattress so she couldn't get away from him. Not that she would get far of course, courtesy of the wrist bindings. Laying atop her, Jiraiya groaned as Artemis's constant wriggling created a friction as her pelvis rubbed wildly against his rigid cock. Not able to handle himself any longer, the old shinobi threw his mouth on hers in a rough, violent kiss that shocked and disgusted the goddess it was given to. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, Jiraiya began to fight for dominance as he quickly forced her to submit and deepen the kiss as his tongue twisted around her own.

To her credit, Artemis was about to bite the bastard's tongue right off. Alas, she was distracted as the self-proclaimed super pervert lived up to his name, one hand suddenly groping one of her breasts through her shirt. She stopped in shock, allowing Jiraiya the opportunity to grope harder, his kiss deepening further and his other hand travelling down to her tight ass. Without a hint of shame his groped her behind through her black booty shorts. His eyes widened in surprise momentarily before filling with smug delight as an involuntary moan of pleasure passed her lips.

Athena and Hestia watched on speechless, not able to believe the man hater herself was actually enjoying getting molested by this creep. But nevertheless, Artemis for all her anger and hatred was not able to suppress the pleasure she was feeling. She moaned into the kiss as she momentarily submitted to his ministrations, before Jiraiya in his victory finally relented and ended the kiss. Shocked and disgusted with both Jiraiya and herself, Artemis glared at the Sannin with a look that could destroy lesser men.

"THIS CHANGES NOTHING YOU CREEP!" Artemis screamed, writhingly angrily as rage overtook her. "BY ZEUS I WILL DESTROY YOU, OLYMPUS WILL BURN YOUR CIVILISATION TO THE GROUND!"

"Yes, honey I'm sure," Jiraiya said condescendingly, knowing her threats were empty and he was in no danger. "Just lay there and let me admire you before I break you okay, I'm never going to see you so pure again."

Artemis continued to scream as the middle-aged man expertly ignored her, his eyes having caught a much more delectable sight. In her anger, Artemis had built up a sweat, this new mortal body not quite used to exerting itself just yet. Not to mention the nerve-wracking situations he was in. Jiraiya could see the fabric of her sweaty blue shirt cling to her chest, her nipples poking out even from under her bra. He knew what he was going to do now, and Kami knows she wasn't going to like it. But he didn't care, because he was going to love it.

Without a word, Jiraiya grabbed a hold of Artemis' shirt and with one swift motion tore it off her body. Fabric flew everywhere as the garment was torn to shreds; Artemis screamed as she was forcibly stripped of her garments. This only served to turn Jiraiya on more as he grabbed her bra and did much the same, throwing it away as he stared intently at his D-Cup, perfectly round prizes. In an act of rough vulgarity, he pulled her up and flipped her around onto her knees. Her booty short clad ass was thrust in the air toward Jiraiya much to his delight. Without a moment's hesitation, he leaned over her and with one hand groped at her breasts and harshly slapped her ass.

Artemis squealed in a mixture of pain and reluctant pleasure, her ass stinging from the slap as he went in for another one. He slapped her over and over as he groped and pinched at her nipples. The moon goddess bit her lip, trying and failing to stop herself from moaning and giving him the satisfaction. Her eyes widened however when his slapping stopped and she felt him begin to tug at her booty shorts, pulling them down from behind her. Not able to use her hands, she began to panic, writhing and kicking out behind her to get him away from her. It was for a while, the leg movement making taking the shorts off quite difficult. That was however, until Jiraiya spotted the zip. Without a moment's hesitation he pulled it down and without missing a beat tugged the now loose booty shorts off of the goddess of the hunt's toned rump.

Cruelly, Jiraiya swatted her bare ass hard causing her already slightly red ass to turn deep red with handprints as she cried out in barely continued squeals of delight. It took a moment for Jiraiya to notice the wet patch forming in Artemis' now visible blue panties, but when he did, he knew what he had to do. Leaving it off with one last slap, Jiraiya turned his focus to the goddess's maiden cunt. With one swift motion he tore her panties from her body leaving her hairless cunt open and bare for him to see. Staring at her maiden slit, Jiraiya smirked before slipping his finger past her maiden folds and into her unused cunt.

The moon goddess bit back another moan as her back arched. She had never felt anything like this before, her body being forcefully manipulated so thoroughly. The middle-aged shinobi's finger pumped into and out of her quim, while his thumb rubbed up against her sensitive clit. Shocks of pleasure ran through her as she tried to help back the building release that was sure to overwhelm her, not wanting to give her assailant the satisfaction of seeing her climax. Jiraiya was having his own fun however, quite content with the fact her pussy was getting immensely wet very quickly. In time, he was able to fit two, then three fingers into her hole, only adding to the pleasure each time.

Artemis wasn't sure she would be able to hold off for much longer, her thigh muscles tightened as she put every ounce of her will into not cumming on his fingers. Just as she was about to be overwhelmed however, he stopped. Artemis looked to the man in confusion and a little, barely hidden frustration. No woman liked being left on the edge, not even the queen misandrist herself in the current situation. It quickly became clear why she had been left hanging however, as the white-haired ninja smirked at her and let his red haori and green mini kimono fall, tearing off his mesh undershirt quickly after. Methodically he took off his hand guards and headband, his sandals having been discarded at the door ages ago. Finally, he took off his matching green three-quarter length pants and threw them to the bedside, revealing his lack of underwear and the longest, girthiest, most well sculpted cock the three goddesses had ever seen.

"By the Primordial," Athena whispered, a bit of fear creeping into her voice. Hestia merely shook with fear, not able to take her eyes off the intimidating phallus.

"D-Damn you!" Artemis growled, her arousal causing her mind to haze as she tried to stay focused and the shinobi away from her. "Don't come near with w-with that thing. I-I'll kill you."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be acquainted very soon," Jiraiya chuckled, more to himself than anything. Though the moon goddess' defiant glare didn't go unnoticed.

Moving across the bed, Jiraiya grabbed Artemis' wrists and much to her surprise, began to untie her from the headboard. When her wrist ties were disconnected from the bed, through still tight around her wrists themselves. Jiraiya did the last thing she expected and picked her up by her hips. Artemis fought this of course, though her fight was weaker than before due to her arousal, trying to wriggle out of Jiraiya's grip so she could get on her feet and fight. Jiraiya himself however had other ideas. Laying himself down on the bed, Jiraiya positioned the wriggling girl above his unusually large cock. The goddess of the hunt's eyes widened as she realized what her assailant was about to do, her wriggling got more desperate and she started hitting her bound arms against his chest. With one final smirk, Jiraiya slowly pulled Artemis' hips downwards, pushing the depowered goddess onto his cock all the way as he entered and stretched out her now unflowered cunt.

Artemis screamed as she felt herself being stretched out, the pain shooting through her and replacing the built-up pleasure she had been feeling before. He stopped momentarily when he reached her hymen. Artemis looked down in confusion, her gaze meeting his own and they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before he violently thrust upwards. With one swift motion of his cock, he broke through her maiden barrier and push all the way into her. The moon goddess screamed as her pain intensified, golden blood pouring from her opening as her divine maidenhood, kept for tens of millennia, was stripped from her. With that done Jiraiya went to work pulling her up and down his cock like a ragdoll, revelling in the feeling of her tight pussy.

As Jiraiya basked in his conquest, Artemis squeezed her eyes closed as she tried to deal with the pain between her legs. It was more intense than anything she'd felt before, she didn't know how much longer she could handle it. It began to overwhelm her until, with one particularly violent thrust, Jiraiya hit what must have been Artemis' most sacred place. Her pleasure centre, what some called a G-Spot. Within seconds her pain, while not gone, mixed with the pleasure from before that all came crashing back tenfold to creating a mildly masochistic sensation that she couldn't help but love. Without even thinking a moan escaped her lips again. Artemis' eyes widened when she realized what she had done, as did Jiraiya's. But when Jiraiya computed what he had done, he knew what came next. The diabolical man became thrusting harder into the same spot over and over again. Artemis mouth opened wide in a silent scream of euphoria as a mountain of pleasure what forced on her, her most pleasurable spot being forcefully stimulated for the first time ever.

"Fuck your tight!" Jiraiya growled out through his teeth, the pleasure pulsing through his cock unlike anything he'd felt before. "Even Tsunade doesn't have a pussy quite like a goddess', you can be damn sure I'm going to fuck every woman on Mount Olympus after I'm done here!"

"F-Fuck you!" Artemis managed to get out between involuntary moans.

She could feel herself building to her climax Jiraiya rutted against her, pulling her up and down on his shlong as she tried and failed to push herself off and escape. Alas the shinobi was too strong and within moments, she wasn't able to fight the feelings in her loins anymore. The moon goddess let out a wail of delight, as her pussy gushed and gripped Jiraiya's cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the feeling overtook her completely. The white-haired ninja grits his teeth at the feeling of the vice around his cock, no longer about to hold himself back either. With a roar, he leaned up and bit hard into Artemis' breast as he came deep inside her cunt. Her pussy was painted white as jet after jet of spunk was shot into her.

This lasted for several moments, Athena and Hestia watching on in horror as Artemis' cunt was stuffed full of their assailants cum to the point it leaked out around his shaft along with the remnants of her maiden blood. They stayed there for a moment, held in that state of shock and euphoria. It would be several moments before Jiraiya came back to himself and calmly pulled the limp goddess off his still rock-hard cock. Cum leaked out of her pussy, pooling on the bed below her. Jiraiya marvelled at the sight, noticing that the goddess's pussy was still as perfect as before he touched it despite taking a mortal battering.

"Amazing, I wonder if your ass would be quite so resilient," Jiraiya mused more to himself than anyone else.

Meanwhile, Hestia and Athena watched in horror as the cum leaked from Artemis' pussy. The thought of that being their fate did one appeal to either of them, but they supposed it mattered little. They were stuck here and until they wore him out of found an opening, the best way out was to play along. Hestia whimpered at the thought while Athena merely frowned, not wanting to show fear.

Jiraiya however was not paying them any mind right now. Instead, he was moving behind the moon goddess who was lying flat on her stomach. She was so weak from her orgasm she could barely move. Taking advantage of this, the white-haired fiend took the opportunity to take a risk and untie her hands completely. Making sure to grab her wrists before she had a chance to react, not that she was going to in her current state, Jiraiya pinned her wrists to the bed with one hand while lining his cum slicked cock up with her puckered asshole with the other.

"P-Please, let me g-go," a weak Artemis pleased, her voice quiet and course.

"Only once I'd done with you slut," Jiraiya whispered in her ear.

Without a moment's hesitation, he pushed into her ass putting his full weight on top of her as she weakly tried to wriggle free. Jiraiya nearly went cross eyed in pleasure due to how tight her ass was, but he powered on in the name of getting what he wanted. Grabbing both wrists with his hands, the shinobi pulled her arms back and used them to piston her back and forth on his cock as she weakly tried to resist. The pain and humiliation for Artemis where unbearable, her anal passage being ravaged by a man who had just violated her. Her! A maiden goddess! But there was no fight left, no energy to push herself away. Only weak wriggles that served only to excite the disgusting man even more.

With each thrust Jiraiya groaned and grunted deeply like a beast, the higher parts of his brain switching off as all fell away other than the pleasure he felt in his loins. The fact he was fucking a goddess in the ass soon meant nothing, Artemis only serving as a sleeve to his cock as he continued to thrust into her with reckless abandon. He was speeding up now, the pleasure building as her wriggling only massaged his cock even more. The ninja was close and his arousal at its peak. Within moments, Jiraiya roared like a beast as he ejaculated inside her anal passage. He pushed Artemis back down onto the bed as he thrusts all the way into her, holding himself and her there until he was thoroughly satisfied. Jet after jet of seaman fired into her backside, the cavity gripping Jiraiya's shlong with a tightness he'd previously thought impossible. He was that position for several moments, before finally pulling out of her.

Artemis lay twitching on the bed, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as semen streamed out of her stuffed ass. Jiraiya leaned back, his hard cock covered in his own semen as he came down from his latest orgasm. Hestia and Athena looked on their broken fellow goddess with horror, realizing that in time they would be next. The youngest looking of the goddesses shivered in fear, not able to stand the thought of the ruthless shinobi putting his hands on her. That shivering only increased however, when Jiraiya finally got over his ecstasy and turned his attention towards her.

"Leave her be!" Athena demanded. "Take me instead, I'll be more than enough to satisfy your desires!" Jiraiya merely laughed at her requested, leaning over and stroking her hair.

"I'll get to you soon enough dear, but first I will deal with this teenage minx. Once she has surrendered to my cock, then I'll deal with you," Jiraiya replied. The answer left Athena shaken, the goddess no able to understand how one man could be so single-mindedly driven by his desires.

Leaving her in her fear induced shock, Jiraiya turned away from Athena and back to his true target. A grin spread across the old man's face as he moved towards the youngest looking goddesses. He could feel her shivering in fear as he ran his hand up the inside of her leg, taking delight in her whimpering as he kissed up her shoulder and sucked on the sweet spot of her throat. His hand continued up her leg, brushing over her inner thigh until it finally reached the most sacred of places between her legs. Hestia's breath hitched as his fingers brushed against her clit, a tiny squeak of a moan escaping her lips. With a grin, the white-haired shinobi pushed his hand into her panties and gently began to insert his finger into her virgin cunt.

Jiraiya quickly noticed how tight she was, her virginity and her teenage body working together to make her into what would likely be one of the tightest girls he would ever break. Hestia meanwhile felt her resolve quickly begin to crumble as she had a mere fraction of the will Artemis had, as sighs and moans of reluctant pleasure made their way out of her. The feelings emanating from her cunt distracted her from the man who was doing those things to her, unfortunately said man took the opportunity of her mouth being open wide to steal an unwanted kiss. Hestia's eyes widened as his kissed her, she could feel him defile her mouth with his tongue but wasn't able to stop him, too weak from the fingering she was getting.

Jiraiya meanwhile was thoroughly enjoying himself, dominating her mouth with his tongue and he pleasured the goddess against her will. He was a little disappointed she wasn't nearly as resistant as Artemis, but then he expected both she and Athena had taken a severe blow to their will by watching the most defiant of them all submit to his cock. None of that mattered now though, he was more than happy to take advantage of their weakness if it meant getting what he wanted. Eventually, he could feel her tongue completely submit to his own and so he stopped kissing her, the taste of strawberries lingering as he did so.

The old shinobi quickly decided he was about ready to take this further. Pulling his finger from Hestia's now throbbing pussy, Jiraiya got to work undressing the goddess and she quietly pleaded for him to stop, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she realized he was ready to take her now. Her shoes and socks were the first to go, followed by her skirt after another thorough groping of her toned legs, pulling down her soaked panties just after. Finally, Jiraiya grinned as he took one handful of her shirt and bra and with one swift motion ripped them from her body in a grand display of sexual violence. Now left completed naked and unprotected, the middle-aged man went straight to work sucking on the goddess's modest, perky c-cup tits.

Hestia's fearful whimpers once again turned to moans as her assailant licked and sucked at her breasts, grabbing both in a handful of each hand. He only increased he ministrations as he began to rub his large, veiny cock against her entrance. The friction was enough to begin the process of bringing her forward towards her first reluctant orgasm. Her fear has stopped her body from feeling too much pleasure up until this point, but now her natural bodily functions (or at least the limited functions of this demigoddess body) were beginning to take hold. The licking and rubbing continued for some time, Hestia whimpering, crying and moaning all the while as her cunt continued the throb and itch as her climax approached.

"I-I'm not sure I can take anymore!" Hestia cried out, calling out in fear at what was to come. "P-Please stop, I-I'll do anything!" Athena looked on in a mix of sympathy, disgust and horror as her aunt, the most innocent goddess even among the maidens, was taken against her will by this…this brute!

Said brute simply ignored her pleads, continuing to do as he pleased until he was satisfied with his work. Despite what they though, he wasn't simply indulging himself. He was in fact listening to her crying and feeling the throb of her cunt, waiting for just the right moment, just as she was about to cum. That moment came mere moments later, as her cries increased in pitch and her throbbing became more intense, just as she was about to wail in climax…he stopped. He pulled himself the goddess, leaving her frustrated and relieved at the same time. Jiraiya delighted in the conflict in her eyes. He stroked his cock while looking her dead in the eyes, showing her, he was serious and in control.

"You wanted me to stop, so I stopped. But now you're going to tell me what you want," Jiraiya explained with a grin, Hestia's eyes widening in horror as she realized what he meant. "If you really want me to stop I will, but I will put Athena through ten times what I'd put you through. But if you want me to continue I will, but Athena will watch you submit to my will."

"Hestia don't listen to him. Let me take the punishment, you know I can handle it," Athena begged, knowing this downright evil man was taking advantage of Hestia's good nature. "He's using you to get some sick kick out of you consenting to his actions, don't give him the satisfaction! I promise I will take anything and everything so that you don't have to!"

Hestia was stuck for what to do. On one hand she was fairly sure what Athena was saying was at least somewhat true, and she REALLY didn't want to the white-haired bastard to touch her again. However, what if she was wrong? What if he hurt Athena beyond what she could handle, and it was all her fault? Hestia wasn't sure she could live with herself if she had selfishly spared herself pain, only for it to be inflicted on her family. How could she call herself the goddess of Hearth, Home and Family if she let that happen? It wasn't right, and that thought ate at her mind like a parasite. That wasn't even mentioning that her cunt was THROBBING with reluctant desire. She didn't want to feel that way, but she did, and it was getting to her.

"I…I…"

"Yes?" Jiraiya inquired with a grin.

"I…want you to fuck me. Fuck my pussy and make me cum on your cock, as long as you'll spare Athena any greater pain," Hestia relented, looking away in mortification at her own words.

"NO!" Athena cried out. "Don't touch her, take me instead!"

"I told you I will get to you later," Jiraiya replied dismissively, turning to his current target. "Very well, if you're such a degenerate slut you want me to fuck you after raping your niece so bad then I will!"

Reaching over the poor goddess's head, Jiraiya grabbed her wrist ties and untied her from the bedpost and her wrists from each other. Hestia made no move to escape, knowing better than to anger the shinobi lest he hurt Athena instead. Without so much as a thought to her comfort, Jiraiya grabbed Hestia by the waist and flipped her teenage body over, putting her on her hands and knees. Lining up his cock with her aching cunt, Jiraiya rubbed it along her entrance again. He leaned over her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Beg for me slut," he whispered. "I want your nieces to hear you beg me to fuck you."

"Sir…please," Hestia begged.

"No excuses, or do you want Athena to face me with no holds barred?" Jiraiya warned. Hestia sobbed quietly before collecting her voice, with one loud shout she declared herself.

"PLEASE SIR, FUCK MY VIRGIN CUNT IN FRONT OF MY SLUTTY NIECES LIKE THE USELESS WHORE I AM. USE ME AS YOU PLEASE!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Roughly grabbing her by the waist, Jiraiya lined up his cock and thrust himself with all his might into Hestia's virgin tight pussy. The second he entered her, he let out and animal-like groan as he felt how inhumanly tight she was, her virginity being violently ripped from her. Without so much as a thought to the goddess on the end of his cock, Jiraiya began thrusting hard into her with no consideration for her pleasure. The feeling of her freshly deflowered cunt squeezing his cock was godly, and he knew what this wasn't something that was going to last long. For that reason, he held nothing back. Jiraiya slammed into Hestia with every bit of his might, his cock stretching the poor goddess out beyond anything she could have imagined.

Hestia herself simply sobbed as she was forcefully taken from behind, unable to stand the feelings of stinging pain and reluctant pleasure emanating from her core. She knew she was going to orgasm soon, the thought only made her cry harder. She didn't want to give this savage the satisfaction of drawing that pleasure out of her, but his teasing had her on the edge and she couldn't help herself. Her crying became louder as her breath became more laboured; she could feel herself losing control of her body as the tortuous feelings came to a head. With one particularly hard thrust, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out as she had the most violent of orgasms. Her walls gripped down on Jiraiya's cock as it was flooded with her womanly juices. She didn't scream and her crying stopped as she came, her open mouth merely indicating a silent cry and she was fucked through her orgasm until finally Jiraiya reached his climax too, blowing his load deep in her pussy.

"Oh FUCK!" Jiraiya yellow, pulling out. "That was insane, If anything I'm more aroused then before. And would you look at that, your ass is nice and ready for me."

"W-What, n-no!" Hestia mumbled out between laboured breaths as she struggled to keep her head after her explosive orgasm.

Before she could complete her cry of protest, Jiraiya thrust straight into her puckered asshole without a hint of hesitation or remorse. Pushing himself all the way in, the white-haired deviant pulled the goddess up by her waist so they with both standing on the bed in full display for the only other lucid goddess in the room. Resting his chin on her shoulder, Jiraiya let out a feral growl and began to fuck Hestia's ass. The goddess of hearth and home stood there, motionless as tears silently ran down her face as Jiraiya violently slammed his hips into her backside, filling her out to her reluctant pleasure and assured pain.

"Shit, your ass is tighter than anything hole I've ever fucked," Jiraiya whispered in Hestia's ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "I'm not sure I'm going to last, though I'm not sure you will either."

"P-Please...be done with me," Hestia whimpered, feeling her final climax approaching.

"Oh no, you're not done until I get my due!"

Hestia merely whimpered as Jiraiya began to speed up, once again losing control as the pleasure began to get the better of him. He slammed himself into the teen-like goddesses stretched out hole, his grip on her waist getting tighter and more painful as he prepared to reach him end while determined to make his victim reach her own too. Eventually though, the pleasure just became too much and with one final thrust he unloaded himself inside of Hestia. Jiraiya bit down on her shoulder, the pain mixed with pleasure in her confused mind triggering her final orgasm despite her best efforts to stave it off.

The goddess of hearth and home, defeated like her niece before her, screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue lolling out in a lewd manner. Jiraiya get a hold of himself a moment later, easing up on her shoulder and letting go of her now red waist. Pulling out, her allowed the near catatonic goddess to slide of his cock and flop unceremoniously onto the bed below them. Another conquered woman to add to a very long list. Looking down, Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction as her noticed he was still hard enough to go for a round or two more. With that in mind, he turned to his last target.

"So, it's just you and me now Athena. I'm glad I saved the best for last," Jiraiya said with a grin, merely getting an aloof look from the busty goddess.

"If you're going to have your way with me then get on with it, better to get it over with then to draw this out longer than it need be," Athena replied, seemingly resigning herself to her fate.

"Learning are we, very well I will honour your submission with a speedy end to this wonderful evening." Happy to finish up what was likely the best afternoon of his life, Jiraiya practically dived at Athena.

He slammed his lips onto her with gusto, pleased that she started kissing back without hesitation. The taste of her lips and the way she quickly adapted to him made her completely irresistible, she was proving in mere moments to be everything he could ever want and more. Their tongues danced around each other for dominance, a battle quickly one by Jiraiya though perhaps Athena did choose to submit to him rather than fight it out in an attempt to please him. And please him it did. Getting excited, he groped her sizeable chest through her top and bra, feeling how her soft pillows moulded into his hands as he manipulated them under his fingers. Athena even gifted him with a quiet moan or two, something that honest surprised the white-haired shinobi a little. Though he was never one to complain about a good thing, with that in mind her made sure to untie her from the bedpost as he continued to make out with her.

Feeling Jiraiya run his hand down her back, Athena lifted herself slightly allowing him to untie the knot holding up her dress. Sitting up, Athena allowed her pink dress to fall, push it off the rest of the way when it reached her waist. This left her in nothing but her black lingerie, knee high socks and heels. Jiraiya went after those next, taking off each garment one by one until he finally ripped off her bra revealing her massive f-cup breasts underneath. His cock throbbed at the site of her bare tits and pussy, and Athena prepared herself for what was to come. What she hadn't anticipated however was Jiraiya spinning her around, so she lay flat on the bed and gently probing her behind with a single finger.

"What are you doing?!" Athena credit in indignation.

"Just let it happen baby, it'll feel good," Jiraiya reassured, Athena practically able to hear the smirk in his voice.

Athena merely grit her teeth and let him have his way, allowing him to finger her ass she slowly got used to the feeling. After a while it even began to feel quite good, with quiet sighs escaping her lips. That was until however he pulled his finger out, and what went in was...different. She quickly realized he had went from fingering her ass to eating it out, her face screwed up in disgust at the thought though it didn't feel any worse than before. Just the mere thought of someone putting their tongue near her behind really put her off. Her continued with this for quite some time, his hands coming up from his position behind her to grope her breasts and tweak her nipples some more. The pleasure of that at least able to distract her from the embarrassing act Jiraiya was performing on her.

Eventually though, the throbbing that had returned to Jiraiya's loins became too much for the middle-aged man and he stopped his anal probing. Standing up, he ushered Athena to kneel in front of him. She did so and came face to face with his enormous cock. Looking up at him and showing her bound wrists, still together despite being removed from the bedpost itself. Jiraiya contemplated for a moment before shrugging and untying her. To his surprise, she simply lay back and beckoned him to take her rather than muck around with foreplay first. Jiraiya took kindly to this suggestion, getting on top of her and lining himself up with her cunt.

Jiraiya's eyes widened ever so slightly when she wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck and her legs around his waist, pulling his cock into her pussy inch by inch. Jiraiya let out a grunt as he felt how tight she was, while perhaps not as tight as Hestia she was more so than Artemis. This only fuelled his lust as he slowly but surely pushed himself all the way into her. Athena meanwhile let out a soft gasp of surprise and pleasure at the feeling, her out expressiveness masking her inner thoughts.

'After he's finished with me, he'll be done and we can escape,' Athena thought to herself, repeating that mantra over and over again. Holding onto it like a lifeline.

That was until however, Jiraiya hit her maidenhead. Looking down at Athena and realizing she hadn't figured out why he'd stopped just yet, he smashed his lips down onto hers once again and slammed himself in the rest of the way. Athena pulled back from the kiss and screamed as her virginity was officially ripped away from her, while Jiraiya rested his head in her tits. They lay there like that for several moments, while Athena got over the pain emanating from her cunt. Eventually though, the pain went away, and Athena lifted her head to look down at the content Shinobi resting on her bosom.

"You can move, it doesn't hurt anymore," Athena said softly, trying to hide her disgust for the sake of getting him off as quickly as possible.

Jiraiya grinned and began to pump away at her, not as violently as with the other two, enjoying the submission he was getting from this busty babe in its own way. Feeling the shots of pleasure shot through her, Athena took the opportunity to enjoy the feeling of sexual pleasure for the first time despite her situation. In time, she began to rock her hips against Jiraiya's to increase the pleasure as he pumped into her faster and faster. She could feel her legs locked around his waist, her moans and cries of delight getting louder and louder. She knew he was going to cum soon, as was she. Taking one look at him she could feel the crazed shinobi had no intention of pulling out.

"Don't cum inside me, please," Athena moaned into his ear, Jiraiya predictably just ignored her and carried on.

Athena began to panic for a moment, before a thought occurred to her. Her body was fake, as were Artemis' and Hestia's. The chances she could get pregnant through them were actually slim to none, as they were made by Zeus and didn't need to serve that function. With that comforting, albeit uncertain thought in her mind, she stopped resisting and lost herself in the pleasure. Jiraiya slammed himself into her continuously driving her toward orgasm until finally, he blew his load deep into her womb. Athena climaxed at the same time, her mind going foggy for a moment before she came back to herself. Privately she would admit she found the feeling rather enjoyable, though she had no intention of telling anyone else that.

Without so much as a word passed between them, Athena knew what he wanted now as he had taken it from her two fellow goddesses previously. Silently, she rolled herself over, cum still leaking from her stuffed pussy, and present herself to the middle-aged shinobi. Ass up, head down just the way she knew most men liked it. She was a bastion of knowledge after all. Jiraiya got to quickly just as she thought he would, lining himself up with her ass and pushing inside in one final push to enjoy himself before his considerable stamina ran out.

Athena grit her teeth as she felt him enter her, pumping away at her back passage and stretching her out far beyond anything she had felt before. Once she was used to it, she flexed her butt muscles to grip down on his cock as much as possible. She hoped she could get this over with as quickly as possible as she could tell he was on his last legs now. Unfortunately, so was she and she didn't want to pass out before she got her chance to escape after he was finished.

Jiraiya, feeling his final orgasm coming, fucked Athena's ass harder and harder. He wanted her to feel the pleasure he felt, a sort of twisted reward for her continued submission in contrast with her fellows. His cock was twitching, he could feel himself about to burst. With one last bit of energy, he fucked her as hard and fast as he could. Athena wasn't expecting this, she began to whimper and moan through gritted teeth far more than she was before. Her eyes glazed over as her body gave out to the pleasure, Jiraiya has beaten her too. It was merely seconds later that they both had the hardest orgasms of the night. Their minds in a haze as Jiraiya ejaculated into her rectal cavity and Athena squirted all over the bed.

Moments later, Jiraiya pulled out and Athena flopped helplessly onto the bed. She was unable to move, nor did she really want to in her exhausted state. Jiraiya flopped down next to her and despite the situation she knew she was in, she joined Jiraiya and her sisters in a long, blissful sleep.

Hours later, Jiraiya woke up to a truly glorious sight. In their sleep the goddesses had moved in on his body heat and were curled up all over him. Athena lay atop of him, his face wedged between her tits. Artemis and Hestia however were on each side, his arms around their waists. Jiraiya stayed where he was for quite some time, simply enjoying the fruits of his labour. He had done it, he had conquered literal goddesses with his mighty, super perverted cock. Admittedly he didn't think he'd ever turn to rape; he hated that side of shinobi life. But when his dear Piper sent three holy women his way, the lustful desires that had ruled the vast majority of his life took over in a way they never had before. He had long since embraced who he was, but it would seem even at his age he could still surprise himself.

A while later, the three goddesses slowly began to awaken as the light of the rising sun cut through the window. It took them a few moments, but they quickly remembered where they were and what had happened. Jiraiya expected looks of disgust, not that he cared or could blame them. But to his surprise what he got was a look of submission from Hestia, a reluctant tolerance from Artemis and even one of genuine lust from Athena.

'Kami, I broke them worse than I thought,' the shinobi thought to himself. 'Who would have thought it, they genuinely want me to fuck them again.'

The thought got Jiraiya very hard, very quickly, something that didn't go unnoticed by the three goddesses. Without a word passed between them, they all looked at each other and sighed in resignation before sliding down the bed so their faces were all in front of his cock.

"Make me happy and we'll talk about a military alliance between Konoha and Mount Olympus," Jiraiya promised, grinning down at the three goddesses who for the first time in close to a day seemed genuinely pleased.

"Very well, Hokage-Sama. That's what they call you isn't it?" Hestia asked meekly.

"That they do, Jiraiya-Sama is fine though," he answered, revelling in the power dynamic his dark deeds had created.

Hestia simply nodded before taking the head of his cock in her mouth without complaining, being the first to pleasure the revitalised Hokage. She bobbed her little head up and down his shaft, making up for lack of experience with surprising enthusiasm with her tongue all over his shaft and a determination to take him in her throat. Jiraiya eventually started helping her out, putting his hand on the back of her head and thrusting hard into her throat and quite literally throat fucking the teenage looking goddess. This lasted for quite some time, before Jiraiya affirmed her place as his personal cum dump by firing a load directly into her mouth which she swallowed despite the taste.

The petite goddess pulled away and was slightly more reluctantly replaced by Artemis, who instead decided to use her breasts to pleasure him, running his cock up through the crevice of her tits. This of course felt incredible to Jiraiya, who made an active effort of fucking her tits with the thrust of his hips. Typical of her nature however, she refused to put his cock in her mouth. Seemingly she needed more time to truly understand her new place in the pecking order, but it was of no concern to the white-haired shinobi for the moment as he simply enjoyed using her bosom for everything it was worth. Eventually he finished with her too, blowing his load all over her face and hair. Artemis looked shocked at first, perhaps even a little angry, but she reluctantly slid back without and word and allowed the most lustful of the three to take over.

Taking a note out of the moon goddess' book, Athena too wrapped her tits around Jiraiya's now very slippery, cum covered cock. However, as she went to work on the shift with her far bigger breasts, perhaps being one of the few in either world who could cover his entire wrap them all the way around his shaft, she also used her mouth of the head of his cock. The combination was magical for the Hokage, the clear lust Athena showed for her now former assailant coming out in full force. Both Hestia and Artemis watched on in awe as their fellow goddess expertly worked Jiraiya's cock with her superior assets and adaptive skills. Her breasts held tight around the shaft and her tongue working his sensitive head without stopping for even a moment. Eventually he

blew the biggest load of the morning so far, having enough for her to slow and still paint her face, hair and breasts with his spunk.

Looking down at his work, Jiraiya smirked with pride. He contemplated who he liked the best. Artemis was by far the most fun to break, but then Hestia was the sweetest and tightest in every regard. But he had to admit he had the most fun with Athena, with her amazing body and active participation. Regardless, he was going to make the most of this before either they or he had to return. He was sure with their fake bodies they'd have no long-lasting effects to their true maidenhood and if they did, they were goddesses. Surely, they'd have a way to fix it. Until that point, he was going to enjoy thoroughly destroying the goddess trio's v-card.

It was truly great to be Jiraiya.


End file.
